staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5585 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5585); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:50 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemnica Serowozu, odc. 12 (The cheese car chomp mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Andzia - Tajemnica potwora z Loch Ness, odc. 1 (Antie und das geheimnis von Loch Ness); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Wojna domowa - odc. 8/15 - Wizyta starszej pani - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Szerokie tory - Bezdomi Odessy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Inteligencja zwierząt - mądre z natury - . 3 (Animal Inteligence - Natural Clever) 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Natura w Jedynce - Inteligencja zwierząt - mądre z natury - . 4 (Animal Inteligence - Natural Clever) 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Galeria - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2228 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 12/13 - Konkurs piękności - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5586 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5586); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2229 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2359; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Nightland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Miś Fantazy - Busola Latariusza, odc. 12; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Robin Hood - Książę złodziei (Robin Hood - Prince of Thieves) - txt. str. 777 137'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Kevin Reynolds; wyk.:Alan Rickman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Kevin Costner; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Licencja na film - Nora Roberts - Zorza polarna (Nora Roberts Northern Lights) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008); reż.:Mike Robe; wyk.:LeAnn Rimes, Eddie Cibrian, Rosanna Arquette, Greg Lawson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Na własne oczy - Bunt na Łodzi 55'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Talczewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Ratownicy - odc. 12/13; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Notacje - Józef Mucha. Byłem kierowcą Wojtyły; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 12/20; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 364 Tajemnicza śmierć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:07, 9:52, 10:38; Pogoda: 9:01, 10:31; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:20 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Ku jedności; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Familiada - odc. 1924; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 118 (344) Cena przyjaźni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 703 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:55 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - 10 lat grupy Rafała Kmity (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 890; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Moje dziecko jest mądrzejsze ode mnie (My kids smarter than me) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:brak reżysera brak reżysera; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 34 - Dom; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Tylko tato - Stanisław (5/13) 24'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 704 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 891; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 630; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Niemowlaki na rolkach (Roller babies) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Olivier Guinard; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 10/13 "Eurosieroty" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ekstradycja I - odc. 5/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Głuchy telefon 74'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Piotr Mikucki; wyk.:Hanna Mikuć, Katarzyna Latawiec, Maciej Orłoś, Waldemar Kownacki, Marek Brodzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 8/13 - Wielkanoc 24'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy 17:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 17:30 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:35 Raport na gorąco 17:37 Pogoda 17:38 Wiadomości sportowe 17:45 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Studio reportażu 18:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:44 Pogoda 18:46 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe 19:05 KolejTV 19:19 Kronika waw.pl 19:23 Pogoda 19:24 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Raport na gorąco 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe 22:07 Pogoda 22:08 Kronika waw.pl 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Człowiek ze złotym obiektywem - Marek Karewicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Telekurier 01:35 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:40 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:25 Sportowy Wieczór 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn 02:55 Era Wynalazków; magazyn 03:10 Raport z Polski 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc; magazyn 03:55 Człowiek ze złotym obiektywem - Marek Karewicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Telekurier 05:10 Polska według Kreta; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 TV market 7:25 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 7 7:55 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 77 8:25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 8 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 155 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 156 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 113 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 188 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 193 Sezon: 5 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi Odcinek: 47 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 195 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1445 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 52 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 194 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 111 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1446 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 260 20:05 Co kryje prawda 22:50 Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain 1:45 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 793 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 933 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1844 TVN 5:25 Mango - Telezakupy 7:30 Julia Odcinek: 31 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1556 Sezon: 10 11:40 39 i pół Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 3 12:40 Ostry dyżur 13:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 1 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 903 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 885 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 2 17:55 Julia Odcinek: 32 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 904 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1557 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 886 21:30 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 13 22:00 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 14 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 950 0:05 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 10 1:05 Uwaga! 1:20 Arkana magii 2:40 Rozmowy w toku 3:35 Nic straconego 5:10 Uwaga! TV 4 5:05 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 6, serial animowany, Francja 1983 5:30 Mój grzech - odc. 95, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 28, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 153, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 130, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 131, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 7, serial animowany, Francja 1983 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 96, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Galileo 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 132, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 133, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 154, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Górski patrol - dramat sensacyjny, Chiny, Hongkong 2004 22:50 Beach Boys - ulubieńcy Ameryki - film dokumentalny, USA 1985 1:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:05 Nasze polskie wesele - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2008 3:05 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:15 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:05 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (16) gość: Katarzyna Pakosińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Saga rodów - Ród Łopieńskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Dom na głowie - odc. 3 - Wizyta starego ramola; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:07, 9:52, 10:38; Pogoda: 9:01, 10:31; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1829; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 524 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 47* "Oświadczyny" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Dżem - List do R. cz. 2 51'; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 367* Trzeba się kochać; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1829; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Bajm - Live'95; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 524 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 10 - Śladem wielkiej rzeki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 64 - Aukcja - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Dżem - List do R. cz. 2 51'; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1829; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dom na głowie - odc. 3 - Wizyta starego ramola; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 10 - Śladem wielkiej rzeki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 64 - Aukcja; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 524; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Badacze natury - odc. 6 Na plaży z foką; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku